Je ne veux pas trouver chaussure à mon pied
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, pour mon petit padawan Shinoya happy bday ! On ne veut pas trouver chaussure à son pied. Et c'est curieusement quand on ne veut pas qu'on trouve... Quatre, Trowa, Heero et Duo vont chez le cordonnier de la vie. Joyeux petit papa noël :p


**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, humour, romance.  
**

**Rating : T.  
**

**Micis** **? A celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur l'épilogue d'Amour, Stage et Pizza et sur undercover.  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour mon Petit Padawan, Shinoya que j'aime ! Happy bday ma petite dame ! ¤ Câlins ¤ En même temps ça vous fait une fic de Noël Ho Ho Ho ! Joyeux petit papa noël :p**

**Indications de lecture : quand les phrases sont en _italiques, _c'est Duo qui parle.  
**

* * *

**Je ne veux pas trouver chaussure à mon pied  
**

-

**Bureau de ****QRW****, Bruxelles, Vendredi 22 Décembre AC 206, 17h30**

-

Quatre Raberba Winner avait tendance à avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver chaussure à son pied.

Premièrement, parce qu'il ne cherchait pas, ce qui rendait les choses assez difficiles.

Deuxièmement, parce qu'il n'aimait pas les chaussures – comprendre, qu'il préférait être seul, ce qui rendait les choses compliquées.

Troisièmement, parce que la terre entière voulait le caser pour les deux premières raisons et que cela justifiait qu'il les envoie tous se faire voir.

-

Quatre Raberba Winner avait d'abord été le seul non bébé éprouvette de ses parents. Avant d'être le seul garçon d'une tribu de 30 enfants, parce que oui, à ce stade, c'était une tribu.

Puis il avait été le seul empathe égoïste et indifférent jusqu'à sa pré-adolescence, ce qui constituait un exploit en soi : ce n'était pas qu'il avait un cœur de pierre, il était là, oui, juste vide, comme une coquille.

-

Puis il avait été le seul sale môme de treize ans à mettre à ses pieds quarante hommes armés. Puis le seul à avoir vraiment pris les armes en étant pacifiste, défiant son père et en même temps le rendant extrêmement fier de la manière la plus spectaculaire qui soit.

Puis il avait été le seul à avoir offert l'hospitalité – et une tasse de thé et une flûte, ah non, il s'était servi lui-même comme un porc - à un mec armé, dangereux et musicien, quand il aurait pu le descendre en moins de dix secondes.

-

Puis il avait été l'un des seuls à avoir survécu au système Zero – certes il avait mis la moitié de sa colonie et un certain jeune homme voleur de flûte dans un état lamentable, mais bon, il était l'un des seuls à avoir survécu et puis c'est tout et l'autre imbécile qui avait préféré se sacrifier plutôt que de le tuer ou avoir laissé Heero faire s'en était sorti.

-

En fait il était devenu l'un des seuls, le jour où il s'était aperçu qu'il n'était plus unique. Qu'il n'était plus seul. Le jour où il avait découvert qu'ils étaient au minimum cinq gamins à l'intérieur de cinq gundam.

Ne plus être unique pouvait faire un bien fou, pouvait rendre un petit peu plus normal, un peu plus, qu'un nom à porter et des responsabilités.

-

Se fondre dans la masse était quelque chose que Quatre Raberba Winner ne pourrait, ne saurait jamais faire.

Mais il pouvait s'en rapprocher un peu quand même, à travers quelques éléments qui étaient assez communs. Par exemple, il n'était pas le seul héritier à avoir repris les affaires familiales au décès de son père.

Il n'avait pas été le seul à cumuler les postes : il était Président du Directoire de la Winner Inc et Consultant au Pôle Stratégie des Preventers.

Il n'était pas le seul à être un nolife parce qu'il n'avait pas de temps à lui.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir recherché les responsabilités en partie parce qu'il se sentait responsable.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir des amis « bizarres ». Il n'était pas le seul homme sur la terre et dans les colonies à être gay, sinon il se serait senti bien seul avec sa main pour seule compagne.

-

Si on ôtait le travail à Quatre Raberba Winner, il resterait un peu d'obligation familiale – même si ça entrait aussi dans la catégorie du travail -, quelques amis – même si ceux-ci entraient aussi dans la catégorie du travail – et un peu de sexe quand même (sinon il serait objectivement devenu fou)

-

Quatre Raberba Winner était un homme sans être pour autant un chaud lapin, sans perdre de son raffinement ou de sa gentillesse. Il avait donc besoin que l'on viole sa pudeur de temps en temps. Qu'on viole et vole sa pudeur, pas son intimité et encore moins son cœur.

Il y avait des choses que ni famille, ni amis ne pouvaient apporter, des moments où même si le cœur n'était pas seul – Quatre était apprécié -, on pouvait se sentir un peu seul quand même.

-

Quelques fois il n'avait pas envie de parler ou de confier ses pensées, juste confier son corps et le plaisir faisait le reste. Chaleurs humaines.

Il se nourrissait du plaisir de son partenaire pour décupler le sien. Sans être un accro au sexe pour autant, il pouvait dire que, quand il avait le temps de prendre un tout petit peu de temps, son empathie lui faisait énormément de bien.

Quand elle ne s'évertuait pas à l'isoler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, même s'il était entouré en permanence.

-

Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir seul de temps en temps. C'était le lot de tous. Et même si ce n'était pas spécialement agréable, cela le rapprochait des autres, malgré la distance respectueuse dont ils faisaient preuve naturellement.

Il était à son bureau de Winner Entreprise, relisant une énième fois le livre de compte d'un ancien concurrent qu'il comptait gentiment racheter au lieu de faire une OPA sauvage quand son PDA se mit à sonner.

Il décrocha avant la fin de la première sonnerie.

Quatre Raberba Winner était alerte.

-

- Winner ?

- C'est moi.

- Hey ! Comment vas-tu, « Toi » ?

- Tranquillement. Tu es occupé ?

-

Trowa Barton aimait couper court aux amabilités et aller droit au but.

Parfois c'était déconcertant et ce, même si ça faisait parti de son caractère.

Quatre aimait les choses claires. Et il aimait aussi être taquin.

Avec Trowa Barton – et quelques rares autres personnes – il pouvait se permettre d'être juste Quatre.

Et ça faisait un bien fou.

-

- Si je suis occupé ? Trowa, ça ne te ressemble pas de parler pour ne rien dire.

-

Un sourire cela s'entendait, si, si.

-

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

- J'en ai pour pas d'heures comme d'habitude.

- Tu auras mangé ?

- Non, pas de réunion pique-assiettes. Pourquoi, tu m'invites ?

- Oui.

-

Trowa Barton était un homme simple, même s'il pouvait se révéler complexe.

-

- Ok. Mais ça risque de faire tard quand même. Il y a des chances pour qu'ils ne servent plus.

- Au pire on se fait livrer. Tu veux quoi ?

-

Ah. Cela signifiait qu'ils mangeraient chez Trowa.

Bien, cela permettrait à Quatre de finir avec ses tâches herculéennes du jour à peu près comme prévu, sans contrainte de temps. Ne pas partir plus tôt et culpabiliser de ne pas avoir avancé quand, à trop travailler, on finissait par reculer sur ses projets.

Ça faisait un bail qu'il n'était pas allé chez Trowa. A bien y réfléchir, Quatre n'y était jamais allé tout seul. Toujours avec les autres.

Pour des briefs, des débriefs ou des… barbecues.

Pour des amabilités et des choses moins aimables.

-

Quatre et Trowa avaient l'habitude de manger ensemble, avec ou sans les autres, mais n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de manger l'un chez l'autre depuis que chacun avait un nouveau chez soi.

Quatre avait acquis une petite propriété pour ne pas avoir à vivre dans l'un des manoirs Winner.

Trowa avait quitté une garçonnière pour un appartement au standing… d'une garçonnière bien plus grande, plus confortable et surtout plus propre, pour que ses amis et conquêtes puissent revenir.

-

Trowa était un être méticuleux, soigneux mais excessivement bordélique. Toutes ses armes étaient soigneusement rangées dans un joli capharnaum dans lequel il était le seul à se retrouver. En cela il ressemblait beaucoup à Duo, dont la devise était : « s'il arrivait à se retrouver dans son bordel, c'est que ce n'en est pas vraiment un. Et si les autres ne s'y retrouvaient pas on s'en foutait, c'était pas le leur, tout simplement »

Chacun ses merdes.

-

En emménageant dans un appartement plus grand, le bordel de Trowa était devenu plus petit. Logique, puisque cette fois il avait une pièce spéciale pour caser ses merdes et des placards pour donner l'illusion que le bordel était différent.

Non, c'était le même bordel, mais les autres avaient l'illusion qu'il était rangé. S'ils ouvraient un placard ils se rendraient compte de la supercherie. Ou tout du moins, ils se rendraient compte qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais rien aux méthodes de rangement de Trowa sauf Duo.

Quatre aurait pu manger chez Trowa sans les autres, si leurs emplois du temps l'avaient permis.

C'était les occasions qu'il manquait.

Quatre secoua la tête avant de répondre.

-

- Je sais que le chinois n'est pas ta tasse de thé.

- Merci pour Wu Fei.

-

Quatre éclata d'un rire aussi rauque que sincère.

-

- Imbécile. Cuisine italienne ça conviendra aux deux, à moins que tu n'aimes plus.

- Oh, j'aime toujours autant, si ce n'est plus qu'avant.

- Alors tant-mieux. Prends-moi…

- Oui ?

- Une salade tomate-mozzarella-pain à l'ail grillé et une escalope au Gorgonzola avec des fusilis en accompagnement. Eau pétillante, sans dessert.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas une part de tarte au citron meringuée ?

- … Si j'en mange, je ne décollerais pas de ton canapé, Trowa.

- Pourquoi, tu fais un régime ?

- …

-

Quatre leva les yeux au plafond. Les amis lui faisaient cet effet-là.

-

- Je me disais que ces muscles sous tes chemises de plus en plus cintrées n'étaient que des bouées maquillées en plaquettes.

- Non, imbécile.

- Alors éclaire-moi ô intelligence artificielle ?

- Tu viens de me traiter de blonde ?

- Ca se pourrait.

- Ca va se payer. Blague à part, si je fais ma baleine sur ton divan je vais avoir du mal à me motiver pour rentrer. Et ce n'est pas sérieux, je travaille demain.

-

Un autre sourire audible. Trowa Barton était discret mais jamais avare de sourires invisibles.

Et il avait bien souri trois fois en cinq minutes de conversation.

-

- Ok. Je nous prendrai deux salades tomate-mozza-pain à l'ail grillé et foccacia avec deux escalopes gorgonzola et des fusilis en accompagnement. Une eau pétillante, une bouteille de chianti et une tarte au citron meringuée.

- Trowa…

- Oh. Tu manges et bois ce que tu veux. Moi aussi.

- Mais une tarte entière ?

- J'ai un gros appétit.

- Ok.

-

C'était on ne peut plus vrai.

Un corps appétissant qui avait un gros appétit et qui ne stockait rien.

Métabolisme rapide, gymnastique et opérations commandos faisaient un excellent ménage.

Un ménage à Trowa.

-

- On se dit à quelle heure ?

- 23h30. C'est bon pour toi, Monsieur l'Acrobate ?

- Oui. Je passe te chercher. Tes voitures sont trop voyantes.

- Je ne fais pas dans le bling bling, Trowa.

- Certes. Mais les paparazzis connaissent un peu trop tes voitures et je refuse d'avoir à éliminer des gens quand je pourrais éviter de le faire.

- …

- Les heures sup ne sont pas rémunérées. Et j'aimerais que chez moi reste chez moi.

- … Certes.

- Et préviens tes Maganacs : je ne veux pas me transformer en flûte.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas qu'on te rajoute de trous ?

- Non, ceux que j'ai me suffisent, merci. 23h30, donc.

- Excellent. Ça fait plaisir de pouvoir manger sans devoir faire d'efforts vestimentaire. Vive le Friday Wear.

- Merci de me dire que tu peux venir en chien à la maison pour me faire honneur.

- Oh ça va, hein ! Hey ? T'es en train de me dire que je m'habille mal le vendredi ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé ton style vestimentaire, Quatre. A ce soir.

- Tu peux parler conn…

-

Et l'ex Clown aux goûts douteux avait raccroché, toujours avec un sourire.

Trowa Barton, l'un des seuls à ne pas lui lécher les bottes, avait réussi à le faire mourir de rire en quelques minutes.

Et à lui donner envie de faire en sorte que le travail soit bouffé.

La journée serait longue et la nuit serait courte – il connaissait Trowa – mais ça en vaudrait la peine.

Les amis qui appelaient au bon moment, au moment où on avait besoin d'une petite pause, étaient rares.

Quatre se remit à lire ce magnifique amas de chiffres en riant aux éclats, oubliant un tout petit peu la presque imperceptible plaquette militaire qu'il avait autour du cou. Elle qui pesait si lourd habituellement.

Le passé pouvait aussi avoir du bon. Etre Quatre, juste Quatre.

* * *

**Bureau de **QRW**, Bruxelles, Vendredi 22 Décembre AC 206, 00h30**

-

Quatre Raberba Winner en était à sa sixième tasse de thé quand il reçut un appel.

Sans cesser de regarder les données qui défilaient sur son écran, il décrocha.

-

- Winner.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-

Le ton était taquin, en aucun cas agressif.

Ça avait le don de faire rougir Quatre, parce que c'était le meilleur moyen de lui rappeler ses étourderies.

Et il avait tendance à être très étourdi avec sa vie privée quand il était trop concentré sur sa vie professionnelle.

Quatre se tint la base du nez, redressant par la même occasion ses lunettes à monture fine.

Il pouvait quand même essayer de se la jouer busy body – bon ok il était vraiment occupé, mais bon.

Là, c'était juste une parade le temps de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Trowa l'appelle à cette heure pour l'engueuler.

Il jeta un œil à une superbe montre faite entièrement en matériaux recyclés, offerte par Duo Maxwell. Certes, c'était un cadeau attrape-mouche-regarde-ce-qu'on-faiut-investis-dans-ma-boîte.

Cadran rectangulaire, fond noir avec trotteuse, sans chiffres mais avec les quatre principaux segments pour se repérer, mécanisme apparent lui qui était féru de mécanique. Bracelet en acier s'il vous plaît.

Malgré l'absence de chiffres, Quatre savait encore lire l'heure. Et ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas l'heure pour ça.

-

- Il est minuit et demie, Barton. Ce n'est pas une heure pour me faire chier.

- Langage, jeune Winner. Rappelle-moi l'heure qu'il est ?

- L'heure de te raccrocher au nez ?

- Non. Ça c'était 23h30.

-

23h30. 23h30.

Pourquoi ça lui disait quelque chose…

Tic tac tic tac tic tac faisait sa trotteuse.

Son estomac gargouilla. Il avait beaucoup bu mais pas vraiment mangé, normal puisqu'il allait dîn…

Oh. 23h30.

23h30 comme 23h30. Et une crampe, une.

N'empêche… Trowa aurait pu appeler avant. Il savait que, quand il commençait à travailler…

-

- Soit. Tu aurais pu m'appeler avant plutôt que de me prendre sur le fait.

- J'ai plaisir à te prendre sur le fait, Quatre. Seulement je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Impossible de te joindre avant, conference call ceci, visioconférence cela, répondeur souvent. Au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu marre.

- Sincèrement désolé. J'espère que tu as mangé.

-

Quatre était vraiment désolé, oui. En même temps, il espérait que Trowa n'avait pas mangé.

C'était très égoïste mais s'il était bien un domaine où il pouvait être un petit peu égoïste de temps en temps, c'était sa vie privée.

Il avait eu un petit courant d'air dans l'oreille, synonyme du bol d'air qu'il aurait plus tard dans la soirée. Il ne s'attendait ni à mettre, ni à se prendre des vents pour autant.

Foutu boulot.

-

- Non, je t'ai attendu, ça n'aurait pas été drôle, sinon. C'est rare d'avoir un Quatre Raberba Winner gêné…

- Pour la peine, je t'invite.

- … et redevable.

- Crétin.

- C'est mon troisième prénom et à t'écouter, « imbécile » est le deuxième.

-

Quatre éclata de rire pour la Xième fois de la journée.

Il secoua la tête. L'effet Trowa.

Trowa qui poursuivait.

-

- Et non, j'invite, c'était ce qui était prévu. Ça ne te dispense pas de te faire pardonner, cependant.

- Je t'offrirai le dessert la prochaine fois.

- Avec plaisir. Par contre, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais devoir raccrocher. Ce que tu peux être bavard.

-

Oh, pour la forme.

-

- Je t'emmerde, Trowa.

- J'ai attendu de t'avoir en ligne pour commander. J'arrive dans vingt minutes.

- Ok. A plus tard.

- Non, pas à plus tard. A plus tard c'est demain avec toi. vingt minutes.

- Ce que tu peux être bavard, Trowa… à tout à l'heure, alors.

- Qua-

-

Et Quatre raccrocha, souriant de plus belle. Rouge et gêné, oui.

Insolent ? Toujours un peu, avec ses amis.

Le dernier mot, il se battrait toujours un peu pour l'avoir.

Et il souriait encore. L'effet Trowa, assurément.

* * *

**Bureau de **QRW**, Bruxelles, Samedi 23 Décembre AC 206, 00h50**

-

Quatre ne souriait plus vraiment. Il allait se faire emporter par le travail, encore, quand Trowa, au lieu d'appeler, s'était contenté de déjouer sa sécurité pour essayer de le surprendre dans son bureau.

Hahaha.

Sauf que le temps que Trowa arrive, Quatre avait dégainé ses deux armes de poing avec l'air très cordial qu'on lui connaissait quand il était sous zéro.

Qu'un autre con aille emmerder un autre milliardaire philanthrope aux tendances sociopathes.

-

- Mais quel con. Tu as été à deux doigts de te retrouver en nature morte sur mon mur repeint.

-

« Mais quel con » Barton avait les mains en l'air, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas des boots, un pantalon militaire et un pull à col roulé noir moulant un corps bien plus rempli qu'il ne l'était onze ans plus tôt.

Il fallait dire que l'homme n'était plus un adolescent. L'homme qui faillit être épinglé répondit, un rictus jouant sur ses lèvres.

-

- Et je suis à quatre doigts de te désarmer.

-

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fit glisser une lame de derrière ses majeurs, pour les ficher avec expertise dans les barillets des deux armes, l'impact obligeant Quatre à les lâcher…

Pour récupérer une troisième arme fixée à son poignet, en même temps que Trowa le mettait en joue de la sienne.

Même niveau.

Quatre secoua la tête, ramassant ses revolvers à terre, remettant la sécurité avant de récupérer les lames. Il n'avait aucune envie de se prendre une balle perdue. Puis il lança les deux lames à Trowa sans le regarder. L'ex receveur de couteaux rattrapa les dagues au réflexe, sans même y jeter un œil et les rangea dans leurs étuis.

Quatre se releva et leva les yeux au plafond.

-

- Bon, on y va, James Bond du pauvre ? J'ai faim.

- Je préfère Jason Bourne.

- Alors allons-y, Monsieur Burne.

-

Trowa eut une ombre de rire tout en souffle. Mais cela pouvait aussi bien être le vent qui caressait les vitres.

Un vent un peu violent, synonyme de pluie. Mais la météo devait être clémente.

-

Le temps de prendre l'ascenseur, une pluie diluvienne s'était abattue sur ce pauvre petit coin de terre.

De la pointe de ses oxfords à son épi d'or de naissance – pas celui de son entrejambe, celui placé sur sa tête -, Quatre Raberba Winner était trempé.

Le pauvre jean Friday Wear était devenu moulant le temps d'arriver à la voiture de Trowa, qui était garée un peu plus loin pour que la petite blague effraction effectuée précédemment fasse un peu plus d'effet.

Et évidemment, c'était un peu tombé à l'eau.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Quatre était entré dans la mini noire en faisant crisser ses fesses mouillées sur le siège en cuir.

-

-

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on prend ta voiture ?

-

Trowa referma la portière et attacha sa ceinture.

-

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire disparaître les journalistes qui te suivent invariablement. Maintenant attache ta ceinture, je ne veux pas me prendre de pv avec la lose qu'on a en ce moment.

- Hmph. Je pourrais faire le sauter ton pv.

- Tu dois montrer l'exemple Quatre Raberba Winnner.

-

Quatre attacha sa ceinture de mauvaise grâce.

Trowa mit le contact.

Et rien.

-

- Oh putain…

-

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Quatre essaya l'humour. Pour conjurer le sort.

-

- Tu me fais le coup de la panne, Trowa ?

- Sors de ma voiture.

-

Haussement de sourcil blond.

Versus haussement d'épaules carrées et petit sourire.

-

- Pardon ?

- Tu es plus doué en mécanique.

-

Malheureusement il avait raison.

Les boules. C'était bientôt noël après tout. Ho Ho Ho. Il étranglerait le crétin avec les guirlandes.

Quatre sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte, en n'omettant pas un magistral doigt d'honneur.

Le tonnerre et la foudre se manifestèrent gentiment.

Quatre allait commettre un meurtre.

* * *

**Appartement de fonction de Trowa Barton, Uccle, Samedi 23 Décembre AC 206, 02h00**

-

Ils finirent par arriver chez Trowa aux environs de 2h00 du matin.

Les plats étaient toujours chauds.

Quatre aurait bien mangé dans la voiture… mais personne ne mangeait dans la voiture de Trowa sous peine de se retrouver en bien triste état.

Si Trowa n'avait aucun problème avec son propre bordel, il ne supportait pas qu'on salisse avec quelque chose en rapport avec la nourriture.

-

C'était dégueulasse, ça attirait les bestioles et il avait beau aimer les animaux, il avait des limites. Il avait suffisamment eu de cafards et de rats en animaux de compagnie pour être saturé. Laisser trainer des vêtements était une chose. Saloper son bébé en était une autre.

Wu Fei avait eu le malheur de manger très proprement une barre énergétique dans la voiture du tyran. Le pauvre ex pilote 05 avait failli perdre un bras.

-

Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils prirent les escaliers, l'ascenseur mettant trop de temps à venir.

Trowa habitait au sixième étage d'un immeuble récent et à la pointe de la sécurité, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Discret.

Son quatre-pièce était suffisamment spacieux pour qu'il ne sente pas comme un lion en cage, et suffisamment petit pour ne pas rendre impersonnelles les trois-quarts des pièces où il ne vivait pas.

Des murs peints en écru ou en jaune avec quelques lithographies et dessins de fauves, parfois en noir et blanc, parfois en sépia.

Une grande cuisine et un grand salon/salle à manger avec des meubles noirs. Deux chambres et un débarras qu'il s'évertuait à appeler pièce de rangement.

Quatre fit couiner le parquet en entrant : ses chaussettes, folles amoureuses de ses chaussures, avaient décidé de faire un concert de flics-flocs.

Quatre se frappa le front de la paume de la main.

-

- Ca va vraiment pas être possible…

- C'est sûr. Tu n'entres pas dans mon salon en mode éponge.

- J'ai jusqu'au slip mouillé. Je me contrefous de ton salon.

-

Trowa eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas pousser Quatre Raberba Winner plus à bout qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-

- Je vais te filer un peignoir pendant que tu mets à sécher tes vêtements. Après on passera à table.

- Trop aimable. Tu vas me prêter un caleçon aussi ou j'essore mon slip sur tes plantes en plastique pour faire pousser des fleurs ? Ou sur ton mini sapin ?

- Tous mes calebuts sont au linge sale. Demain c'est lessive.

- Fait chier.

- Et tu essores ton slip dans la salle de bain s'il te plaît.

-

Si l'eau ne menaçait pas de handicaper Quatre plus qu'autre chose en le rendant ridicule, il se serait débarrassé de ses vêtements avant de lancer son slip à la terre de Trowa.

Quatre se contenta d'ôter tranquillement chaussures et chaussettes… avant de les balancer sur son hôte et de se diriger vers la chambre d'ami.

-

- Tu vois, j'ai retiré mes chaussures dans l'entrée pour ne pas laisser de trace. Ne me dis pas merci.

- Je ne te le dis pas.

- Tant mieux, parce que je ne t'en prie pas. Et ce peignoir, ça vient ?

-

Quatre pour toute réponse le reçut sur la tête.

---

Lorsque Quatre revint au salon il était en peignoir blanc et Trowa, qui finissait d'installer les plats sur sa table basse… était en short et seulement en short, cuisses musclées à l'air et pecs au vent.

C'était gris, c'était un mélange de coton et d'élasthanne.

C'était un short de sport et surtout, c'était injuste. Quatre resserra le peignoir autour de lui, il avait beau s'être développé une musculature plus qu'harmonieuse – sans être Hulk non plus -, il nageait dedans.

-

- Hey ! Tu pouvais pas me prêter un short espèce d'égoïste ?

- Parce que tu m'en as demandé un ? Et puis c'était le dernier et il était déjà mis.

- Et t'aurais pas…

- Y aurait-il un bug avec le mot « lessive », Blondie ?

-

Quatre soupira ouvertement devant le regard vert rieur.

Il avait essentiellement envie d'être un adolescent comme les autres, alors que là il était un adulte comme les autres. Un adulte auquel il arrivait merde sur merde.

Il redevenait l'adolescent qu'il n'avait jamais été et c'est avec une totale liberté et une évidente sérénité que Quatre lâcha un laconique…

-

- Oh, ta mère, Trowa.

-

Auquel « Sa mère Trowa » répondit…

-

- Ton plat, Quatre. Il va refroidir. Bon appétit.

-

Quatre aurait bien voulu grogner mais son estomac s'en chargea à sa place.

La douce exaspération se mua en gentille petite faim.

Quatre s'assit près de Trowa et celui-ci, en parfait hôte, lui servit un verre de chianti.

Après toutes ces misères, Quatre ne songea même pas à refuser vu qu'à la base il n'en voulait pas.

Il goûta le vin, le trouva excellent et trinqua avec le maniaque en short.

Puis il prit une bouchée de son escalope, il mangerait sa salade plus tard. Elle ne refroidirait pas, elle.

Il soupira. Elle fondait dans la bouche et le gorgonzola glissait tout seul.

Il n'y avait pas, les nouveaux tupperware avaient du bon. Ce n'était pas aux siècles précédents qu'on aurait pu conserver un plat si longtemps en parfait état de dégustation.

Sourire béat.

-

- Hm… elle fond dans la bouche.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les femmes, Quatre.

- ?

- Tu es en train de savourer ton escalope.

-

Quatre fronça les sourcils. Puis toussa. Puis essaya de ne pas rire à la blague la plus idiote de l'univers.

Quatre n'aurait jamais imaginer que manger une escalope ferait de lui un hétérosexuel.

Oh, après tout pourquoi pas : ne disait-on pas que la soupe faisait grandir ?

Trowa était coquin en privé. Quatre ne s'en laisserait pas conter.

-

- Tu ne la trouves pas bonne ton escalope ?

- Bien sûr, Quatre. Mais quand tu manges la tienne c'est classé X.

- Oh, la ferme. Tu fais pareil avec le rouleau d'asperge au flétan fumé de Rachid.

- Je ne couine pas devant l'asperge de qui que ce soit.

- J'étais là, Trowa. Tu as couiné devant moi. Dans l'une des résidences de la famille. Tu sais, la fois où tu as cru que c'était la fête, que tu as pris ma flûte et improvisé un duo avec moi ?

- Je n'ai pas couiné devant l'asperge de Rachid.

-

Quatre n'en pouvait plus de rire et de rire.

Et ce n'était pas le verre de vin. Il était heureux de parler de tout et de rien, de bêtise et surtout pas de travail.

-

La bouteille de bon vin était terminée et Trowa, en parfait hôte en short et seulement en short débarrassa la table – tout à la poubelle pour ne pas laisser de trace de nourriture, obsession, obsession – afin d'y mettre une immense tarte au citron meringuée.

Quatre leva la main en guise de protestation.

-

- Ah non, ne me tente pas. Je ne vais pas pouvoir.

- Juste une part.

- Je sais ce que c'est juste une part avec toi, Trowa. Tout à l'heure c'était juste un verre et on a fini la bouteille.

- Raison de plus pour manger une bonne part de tarte pour éponger tout ça. Tiens goûte. Si tu n'en veux plus, je mangerais ta part.

-

Trowa tendit une part de tarte à Quatre, mais au lieu de la lui mettre dans la main, il visa ses lèvres, qui ne purent que s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer le dessert sucré.

Il ferma les yeux, alors que le maniaque en short lui murmurait.

-

- Verdict ?

- Coupable.

-

Quatre avala sa bouchée et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait mangé toutes ses parts à même la main de Trowa.

Tout juste s'était-il retenu de ne pas sucer ses doigts pour ne pas perdre une miette.

Il faillit le faire ! Mais il avait fini par rouvrir les yeux, connecter ses quelques neurones et se rappeler que les mains qui resserraient la ceinture de son peignoir d'emprunt ne pouvaient pas en même temps lui donner la becquée.

Parce que le peignoir se faisait la malle de temps en temps.

Quatre ne laissa rien paraître de son moment d'absence.

Par contre quand Trowa récupéra ses doigts pour sucer les traces de sucre, de citron et de meringue, Quatre regretta que la bouteille de vin soit vide.

Et que la bouteille d'eau aussi. Et oui, dans cet ordre.

-

- J'ai bien fait de prendre une demie de plus, hein Quatre ?

-

Si Trowa n'était pas nécessairement gay et intéressé, cela ne le rendait pas moche et inintéressant pour autant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Quatre voyait Trowa intéressant – il n'était ni aveugle, ni stupide.

Non. C'était juste la première fois qu'il n'y avait pas le mot « ami » avant. Ni travail ni…

A côté de ça, c'était la première fois qu'ils mangeaient ensemble, chez lui, à moitié nu. Avec Trowa j'ai un short et seulement un short, confortable, large… solitaire.

Ils avaient déjà été en short avec un truc en dessous bien souvent, mais ce n'était pas torse nu.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés complètement à poil à de maintes occasions – sous la douche par exemple, en mission, ce genre de choses.

Mais il fallait reconnaître que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu autant accès au corps de Trowa… remontait à…

Oh. Autant que ça ? Il n'avait pas encore dépassé la dizaine ?

Et il avait quel âge maintenant ? Oh, vingt et quelques ?

Comme dirait Duo : What a waste…

-

- Tiens. Tchin.

- Oh, tchin. Merci.

-

Quatre secoua la tête : à QUOI pensait-il ?

Il ne pensait pas, là. C'était Trowa, là. Celui qui ne se laissait démonter ni par son prestige, ni par son passé, ni par son caractère. Tu parles.

C'était surtout le tortionnaire qui lui faisait faire la réparation de sa voiture sous la pluie. L'imbécile qui l'invitait chez lui et qui ne lui proposait même pas un caleçon propre pour éviter à ses attributs de se balader comme des poules élevées en liberté. Le maniaque qui le faisait manger comme quatre et boire du bon vin quand il était censé rentrer chez lui et aller travailler le lendemain, frais, dispo et surtout motivé. Il fallait bien garder cela à l'esprit.

Il ne fallait pas confondre son désir – car oui, il y avait bien longtemps que et cela pouvait embrouiller les idées – avec la réalité. Sous ses dehors outrageusement sexy Trowa était un infâme crétin. Et les infâmes crétins – où les meilleurs copains – ne font pas forcément les meilleurs… copains.

Sur cette résolution, Quatre but son verre d'un trait.

S'il n'avait pas une descente de corsaire il aurait toussé un peu quand même.

Tout juste s'autorisa-t-il un commentaire.

-

- Mais c'est du chianti ?

- Quatre, Quatre, Quatre… n'écoutes-tu jamais quand je te parle ? Tu penses décidément trop au travail.

-

Quatre répondit par un superbe rot. Il avait bien mangé.

-

Trowa leva son verre à sa santé et répondit.

-

- Abdullah.

* * *

**Appartement de Trowa Barton, Uccle, Samedi 23 Décembre AC 206, pas d'heure.**

**-**

Quatre Raberba Winner se leva du canapé un peu trop confortable et s'étira longuement, rejetant la tête en arrière, le corps délicieusement alourdi. Le cœur léger.

Il avait passé une bonne soirée. Le genre de soirée où tout ce qu'il restait à faire était boire un bon thé avant d'aller dormir.

Sauf que Trowa détestait le thé et qu'il était déjà 3h30 du matin la dernière fois que Quatre avait regardé sa montre.

-

Quatre n'osait plus le faire depuis, de peur de soupirer de dépit, encore.

Un coup d'œil à son hôte. Il semblait s'être endormi.

Il ne restait plus à Quatre qu'à récupérer ses vêtements en espérant qu'ils soient secs. Puis à rentrer chez lui, après tout, le building Winner était bien plus près de sa demeure que de celle du maniaque en short.

-

Il appellerait Rachid ou Abdul pour venir le chercher à 10 minutes de chez Trowa, histoire que les paparazzis ne le saoulent pas.

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'amis où étaient ses vêtements quand il sentit son peignoir s'ouvrir. Encore.

Il s'arrêta, resserra les pans et continua son chemin.

Le peignoir s'ouvrit.

Il s'arrêta et le referma, serrant la ceinture presque à s'étouffer.

Au moment où il reprit son chemin, sa ceinture fut cette fois franchement retenue et il fut tiré en arrière.

Une voix ensommeillée murmura à son oreille.

-

- Tu es épuisé, Quatre. J'ai beau marcher silencieusement, en temps normal tu m'aurais entendu et frappé.

- ?

- Ca fait trois fois que je te tire le peignoir – certes discrètement – et tu ne m'as même pas encore insulté.

- Imbécile.

-

Trowa tira encore la corde mais elle ne céda pas.

Par contre les pans du peignoir s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

-

- Dors à la maison. Je te déposerai demain.

- Non. Je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange, je ne porte que du sur-mesure et tes caleçons sont sales. Et puis de toute façon ils sont trop petits.

-

Trowa rit doucement contre son lobe.

-

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis. Et puis tu peux parler, tu flottes dans mon peignoir.

- Un peignoir, ça se porte lâche, crétin. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est toi qui fais du quarante. Pas tes parties.

-

Trowa choisit de délibérément zapper le fait qu'il vienne de se faire traiter de micro pénis, tout du moins pour le moment.

-

- Un peignoir, ça s'enlève, Quatre.

-

Quatre haussa un sourcil blasé que Trowa ne pouvait pas voir.

-

- Trowa. Tu es fatigué. Tu dis encore plus n'importe quoi que d'habitude.

- Mes caleçons sont trop petits pour toi, soi-disant. Et c'est moi qui dis n'importe quoi ? Rends-moi mon peignoir, invité indigne.

-

Trowa entoura cette fois le blond, pour défaire le nœud du peignoir.

Quatre posa les mains sur les poignets du sadique.

-

- Doucement. Pas avant que je me sois rhabillé un brin.

- Te rhabiller avec quoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles tes chaussettes sont encore mouillées alors ne compte pas sur le reste. Tu dors ici ce soir ou tu te balades à poil dans la rue. Ou tu te balades avec des vêtements sales. Gaffe aux tabloïds.

-

Quatre éclata de rire, s'appuyant un peu sur Trowa, avant de se redresser brusquement.

-

- Hey, je dors avec quoi, moi, si tu me piques le peignoir ?

- Tu dors avec _moi_.

- ?

-

Trowa profita de la surprise de Quatre pour défaire le nœud complètement.

Le blond eut un frisson imperceptible.

Et au cas où Quatre n'aurait pas clairement compris ce qui n'était en aucun cas une simple allusion, le maniaque en short ajouta, tournant le blond vers lui :

-

- Tu sais, mon peignoir te va bien. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je sens que je vais te préférer _sans_.

- …

- Et puisqu'il faut te dire les choses clairement pour que tu les comprennes… je te drague, Quatre. C'est le moment de me dire non.

-

La ceinture glissa à terre, puis le vêtement éponge.

Dire non serait perdre toute crédibilité envers ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux, il fallait arrêter les conneries.

Quatre arrêta donc de lutter vainement avec sa libido et essaya à la place de concilier un joli coup d'un soir avec sa réunion à 08h30.

Il était inutile de dire non quand tout disait oui, c'était fatigué et il était bien trop fatigué pour se fatiguer plus.

Il haussa un sourcil, après tout il était un grand garçon.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait tendance à moins se prendre la tête quand il frôlait les 24h00 sans sommeil.

-

Quelque chose lui disait que Trowa avait tout prévu. Puis ce quelque chose se transforma en Trowa n'avait plus l'air d'avoir un short et seulement son short.

Quatre eut un sourire empreint de fatalité puisque c'était prévu depuis le départ, hein ?

Il avait bien tout fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir ?

Alors autant savourer et donner l'impression de pinailler. Et désarçonner à tous les coups.

-

- A la limite, j'aurais pu garder le peignoir, ça aurait fait fantasme de jeune fille en fleur…

-

Trowa haussa un sourcil tout en attirant doucement Quatre vers sa chambre.

C'était vraiment naturel entre eux.

-

- Je ne suis pas une jeune fille.

-

Quatre haussa les épaules.

-

- Apparemment tu aimes les hommes. C'est pareil, Trowa.

- Je crois pas, non. M'aurais-tu caché quelque chose, Quatre ? Tu m'as l'air pourtant on ne peut plus masculin… peut-être un poil chochotte. Mais complètement masculin.

-

Quatre le regarda comme s'il était un inculte et stupide.

-

- La chochotte t'emmerde. Ça fait fantasme de jeune fille, je te dis. J'ai 29 sœurs, je sais de quoi je parle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut être précisément un fantasme de jeune fille. Et j'ai une sœur. Et je connais d'autres femmes.

- Pas suffisamment apparemment.

- Tu serais surpris.

-

Quatre répondit, sans perdre de sa superbe.

-

- Tu _seras_ surpris. Décidément, tu as encore des choses à apprendre. Des choses que tu sais déjà en plus, vilain garçon.

-

Puis il énuméra.

-

- Quelque chose de neuf avec la montre, que Duo m'a offerte et tu étais là quand il l'a fait. D'ailleurs on se demande précisément quel message il essayait de faire passer.

- Sûrement quelque chose en rapport avec tes retards spectaculaires ?

-

Quatre aurait bien balayé la remarque de la main, mais celle-ci était trop occupée à caresser les cheveux auburn, juste au-dessus de la nuque. Il se contenta d'un :

-

- Nardin' toi. Quelque chose de vieux avec ma plaque militaire. Quelque chose d'emprunté avec ce magnifique peignoir à terre et qui va mettre un peu plus de bordel.

- Oui mais c'est mon, bordel.

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses.

- Tant mieux.

-

Sourire. Quatre conclut.

-

- Et quelque chose de bleu, avec mes yeux. Alors ?

- Hmm ?

- Veux-tu m'épouser, Trowa ?

-

Trowa s'arrêta net avant d'éclater d'un rire discret et absolument interdit aux moins de 18 ans dans son cou, tant le ton solennel du surbooké était compassé, faux.

-

- Arrête de boire, Quatre.

- Arrête d'y croire, Trowa.

-

Sourire contre sourire.

Dents doucement enfoncées dans une lèvre inférieure, doucement suçotée.

-

- Je dois me lever tôt demain.

-

Langue au chianti et à la tarte au citron glissant sur une lèvre entrouverte.

Une lèvre appartenant… à un brun-roux.

Le businessman avait très envie d'être embrassé. Et d'embrasser.

-

- On en reparlera… demain, Quatre.

-

Parler… de quoi ?

La voix de Trowa était rauque et le ton ne souffrait aucune discussion. Et même si Quatre Raberba Winner avait des questions, à l'heure actuelle il n'avait aucune envie de discuter.

Surtout avec sa bouche consciencieusement violée avec un consentement dévorant.

A bouche que veux-tu, comment veux-tu résister.

La porte se referma sur la chambre de Trowa. Et Quatre était dedans.

Hm… jusqu'au cou.

-

Quatre Raberba Winner avait tendance à ne pas trouver chaussure à son pied.

Les choses devinrent beaucoup moins compliqué quand il compris qu'il lui suffisait de ne pas en porter, de chaussures.

Trowa Barton l'aimait… nu, jusqu'au bout des orteils.

Et bordel qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait… jusqu'au bout de son corps, à lui faire tourner la tête, suer les draps, suinter les murs.

Hmm… jusqu'au bout, à endormir sa fatigue et ses doutes.

-

- Tro ?

- Hm ?

- Envoie un sms à Rachid, qu'il annule mes rendez-vous.

- Je suis si bon que ça ?

- Si la question est « si je suis si fatigué que ça » la réponse est oui.

- Hmph. Tu veux juste une excuse pour dormir dans mes bras virils.

- J'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour être à toi, Crétin. Et vice versa.

- Hmm. Pas faux, chochotte. Pas faux.

- De toute façon si t'avais eu un problème je t'aurais botté le cul. Bonne nuit mon crétin.

- Bonne nuit, ma crapule.

* * *

**Même endroit, quelques heures plus tard**

-

Quatre était bien au chaud, limité à avoir trop chaud.

Il était dans un désert qui sentait bon, allongé contre une pierre, cuisant merveilleusement à petit feu.

Chaud, chaud… au point que ce soit étouffant, sans être désagréable.

Qui donnait envie de s'envelopper encore plus dans la chaleur, de se laisser griser par l'odeur sucrée et par cette pointe de sel qu'il sentait sous sa langue.

Un peu comme un caramel salé.

Quelque chose faisait un bruit monstrueux. Quelque chose qui devait s'arrêter avant que ça ne lui donne mal à la tête. Avant qu'il ne fasse un malheur.

Sa main rencontra quelque chose qui devait vaguement ressembler à un nez avant d'attraper quelque chose.

Quelque chose qu'il porta machinalement à son oreille sans comprendre pourquoi.

Il était sous pilote automatique.

-

- Hmm.

- Quatre ? C'est toi ?

-

Quatre reconnaissait cette voix.

-

-'Ro ?

- Trowa est chez lui ?

- J'en sais rien, appelle chez lui.

- … Il est là ?

_- Yuy t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Ca va bien dans ta tête ?_

-

Quatre reconnaissait cette voix mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle appelait lui pour parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce n'était pas logique.

Il reconnaissait l'autre voix en arrière-plan aussi.

-

- T'appelles chez moi là. Et Trowa n'est pas chez moi.

- Tu n'es pas chez toi, Quatre.

- Non. Tu n'appelles pas sur le bon portable, Heero.

- …

_- Heero. C'est pas une heure pour appeler les gens. On a mieux à faire tu ne crois pas ?_

-

L'autre voix était rieuse et ensommeillée mais l'exaspération était palpable.

Quatre répondit néanmoins à celui qui lui parlait.

-

- Tu n'es vraiment pas réveillé, 'Ro. Faut dormir la nuit.

- J'ai dû me tromper. Désolé, Winner.

- Hm. Bonne nuit.

-

Quatre appuya sur un bouton en se disant que ce truc arrêterait de faire du bruit.

Une minute plus tard le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

Quatre, qui n'avait pas encore lâché le rocher à bouton appuya instinctivement dessus. Encore.

Et entendit la même voix amie qui le faisait chier.

-

- Trowa ?

- Non, c'est encore Quatre. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler moi ? On n'est pas ensemble, merde.

-

C'était vrai. Lui et Trowa n'étaient pas ensembles. Pourquoi appeler sur son portable pour le joindre ? A pas d'heure en plus.

Mais quel con ce type.

-

- Ce n'est pas « tous » c'est moi.

- Et je suis censé deviner qui t'es, « toi » As-tu conscience de qui tu déranges ? D'à quel point tu es en danger de mort ?

-

Oui. Il était vraiment con ce type.

-

- C'est Heero.

-

Encore ?

Heero Yuy était con et/ou drogué.

-

_- Ca va pas être possible, Heero._

-

L'autre, en arrière-plan était vraiment, vraiment exaspéré.

Quatre répondit à l'exaspérant.

-

- Ro ? Tu sais que tu fais chier ? C'est pas le bon numéro, change de touche de rappel, tu veux ? J'ai sommeil.

- Donne-moi ça, marmotte.

-

Quelque chose de dur, de doux et de chaud se posa sur le corps de Quatre, écartant ses jambes.

Cette chose avait une main et cette main s'était emparée de la pierre avec les touches.

Puis elle avait parlé contre son cou. Cette voix lui disait vraiment quelque chose.

-

- Oh. Tiens salut, Tro. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ? T'as dormi à la maison ?

- Rendors-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi quand t'as sommeil.

- T'emmerdes. Je peux pas dormir avec une pierre qui… hmmm… sonne tout le temps…

- Je t'en mettrai des pierres, moi. Allo.

- Trowa ? C'est Heero. On a une mission, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui et je m'en fous. On peut voir ça plus tard ?

_- C'est bon ça me saoule._

-

Avec Quatre qui gémissait du poids sur son ventre, des frottements qui l'éveillaient plus qu'ils ne le berçaient, avec le compagnon de l'imbécile qui se trompait de numéro qui menaçait de péter un câble, il allait vraiment falloir voir ça plus tard.

Même si Quatre n'avait pas compris ce que c'était que « ça »

Mais apparemment, l'autre insistait.

-

- C'est important.

- Autant que les choses qui peuvent attendre. Et ça peut attendre, Heero.

- Hmmm…

-

Quatre se mordit la lèvre.

Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Il était de plus en plus réveillé.

-

- Ok. On se rappelle quand ?

- Dans deux petites heures ça devrait être bon, Heero.

- Et ça l'a été, bon ?

-

Changement de sujet et sourire en coin qui s'entendait, même de loin.

Une réponse un peu vaniteuse, mais tellement vraie.

-

- Complètement, Heero.

- Il en pense quoi du changement de statu ?

-

Petit sourire satisfait dans le cou d'un blond qui s'évertuait à le rendre dingue de plaisir.

Un Quatre à moitié endormi était un Quatre affamé.

-

- Il n'était pas en état de penser, Heero. Et je m'arrangerai pour qu'il arrête de penser avec sa tête mais avec autre chose. Le genre de choses qui fait soulever des montagnes. Et ce n'est pas le sexe. Quoique.

- Trooowaa…

- Hm. Ok. Je te rappelle dans deux heu… Duo ? Où…

-

Mais Quatre avait fini par reprendre la pierre avec des touches et raccrocher, tout à son plaisir.

Et Trowa, dans un râle, se demanda ce que pouvait bien demander Heero à Duo – et ce que ce dernier pouvait bien faire avec lui à cette heure-ci - pour paraître si surpris.

Avant d'envoyer ces considérations aux orties.

* * *

**Appartement de Heero Yuy, Bruxelles, Samedi 23 Décembre AC 206, 06h30**

**-  
**

- Duo ? Où es-tu ?

-

Duo s'était levé prendre sa douche pendant que Heero, très occupé par son travail, prenait la peine d'appeler les gens à 6h30 du matin, au lieu de s'occuper de son petit copain.

Oui c'était récent et évidemment c'était prévu. Ils s'attiraient depuis le début. L'un et l'autre avaient essayé de voir s'il existait une petite chance par petite touche, par des réflexions.

Tout n'était pas spécialement compliqué, parfois les équations étaient simples.

Même si les sentiments étaient complexes.

-

Heero et Duo se connaissaient très bien, l'un et l'autre se respectaient, ils étaient à fond dans le travail et complètement indépendants.

Mais parfois Heero confondait indépendance et négligence. Et parfois Duo confondait silence et inexistence.

Heero et Duo avaient beau se connaître, ils ne se comprenaient pas toujours. Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo faisait la tête par exemple.

Et il faisait la tête. Il était parti se doucher et avait fermé la porte à clef, au lieu de lui faire un petit strip-tease, pour le tenter de le rejoindre dans la salle de bains.

Heero n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait appelé Trowa pour le travail. Il avait un dossier à voir en urgence dans la journée. C'était logique.

-

- Maxwell, ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets.

-

Certes, il était tôt. Et alors ? Il n'y avait pas d'heures pour les gens comme eux.

Duo pouvait être un poil trop exigeant pour quelqu'un qui s'engageait en restant sans attache.

C'était contradictoire et incompatible avec ce qui était prévu.

Duo pouvait avoir du caractère et être lunatique, il se calmerait, Heero s'était dit.

Seulement…

-

Après être sorti de la salle de bains au bout d'un certain temps – il avait eu le temps de laver ses cheveux -, Duo était sorti pour rentrer dans la chambre.

Il portait une serviette noire autour des hanches et sur la tête. Et il lui souriait doucement, sans colère.

Il enfila chaussettes, boxer noir et pantalon et chemise kaki de Preventers. Pourquoi s'habillait-il si tôt ? N'était-il pas censé travailler l'après-midi ?

-

Duo lâcha ses cheveux et pris un cordon de cuir pour les nouer en queue de cheval, pour les laisser finir de sécher à l'air libre. Puis il sortit de la chambre.

Voyant que Duo avait vraiment l'intention de partir, Heero se décida à sortir du lit et à aller à sa rencontre, vêtu… de son sourire le plus sensuel, celui en coin, celui qui le faisait craquer quand était contrarié, même si cette fois c'était différent, parce que sa colère, si colère y avait, n'était vraiment pas visible.

Heero avait pris son portable au cas où il sonnerait de nouveau.

-

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, Duo était en train d'enfiler ses boots. Lorsqu'il se redressa Heero, toujours aussi nu et avec son portable, se plaqua contre lui pour lui donner un baiser, que Duo accepta.

Là où Heero avait voulu être fougueux, passionné, comme Duo aimait ses baisers, ce dernier avait transformé les choses en quelque chose… de plus doux.

Un peu comme s'il lui disait au revoir. Ou adieu.

Au moment où Heero voulait l'embrasser à nouveau, Duo mit sa main pour le repousser gentiment.

-

- Ah non, ça va pas être possible, Babe. Ça marche pas comme ça.

- ?

-

Mais de quoi il parlait ?

-

- Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas comme ça ? Ca marchait très bien jusqu'à ce que j'appelle Trowa. A quoi tu joues ?

-

Duo haussa les épaules.

-

- Y a des limites à « passer après », Heero. Toi et moi on veut pas la même chose, je l'avais déjà remarqué mais là c'est flagrant.

- Et tu conclus ça parce que j'ai passé un coup de fil ? Quand tu appelles Hilde quand je suis dans ton lit, le problème ne se pose pas.

-

Duo eut un petit sourire triste.

-

- C'est ça le problème. Pour toi le problème ne se pose pas. Et il n'est pas 6h00 du mat' quand je l'appelle, Heero.

- …

-

Les yeux de Heero étaient exaspérés quand ceux de Duo étaient doux.

L'Américain caressa le visage de l'homme qu'il quittait.

-

- Il y a que quand je suis dans un lit avec toi, je ne veux aucune barrière, juste ta peau, tes yeux et tes pensées. Je suis une plante carnivore d'attention.

- …

- C'est débile mais c'est comme ça. Je suis suffisamment dur dans la vie et dans mon travail pour m'accorder un peu de douceur. Et je ne veux pas t'infliger ça si on n'est pas dans le même trip.

- Tu ne m'infliges rien.

- Et pour cause, tu ne fais rien. Tu es content comme ça. Et tant mieux, mais moi, c'est clairement pas mon truc.

- C'était ton truc avant que tu ne pètes ton mini-câble.

-

La main quitta le visage.

-

- Je fais peut-être le con, Heero. Mais mieux vaux au bout d'un mois qu'au bout d'un an, non ? C'était super, on a essayé, il faut s'arrêter. Restons amis, c'est ce qu'on sait faire de mieux.

-

Pour la première fois, une colère matinée de panique s'était manifestée dans le regard bleu gris. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça.

Duo était si catégorique, si calme, sans emportement, même si son comportement défiait toute logique.

Tout ça parce qu'il travaillait au lit ? C'était exagéré. Il n'allait pas revenir en arrière pour des caprices. Il n'était pas d'accord.

-

- Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière, Duo.

- Et je ne peux pas aller de l'avant dans ces conditions.

-

Heero souffla bruyamment.

-

- Quelles conditions, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi…

- Non. Je m'exprime mal, je m'emporte vite, mais là c'est réfléchi. Il a juste fallu une petite merde pour lancer la machine. Il ne s'agit pas de travailler au lit, Yuy. Il s'agit de la place que j'occupe dans ton existence et puisqu'il te faut un schéma je vais t'en faire un.

- …

-

Heero leva les yeux au plafond. On aura tout entendu.

Mais le regard de Maxwell s'était fait glacial.

-

- Passer après tout de temps en temps c'est logique. Passer _systématiquement_ après tout ce n'est pas mon truc.

- …

-

Duo ne passait pas après tout… c'était juste que… il avait des priorités. Ce n'était pas pareil.

Il se comprenait. Mais Duo ne comprenait pas.

Le travail passerait toujours avant. D'ailleurs, il devrait logiquement être en train de travailler au lieu d'essayer de le retenir.

Mais apparemment son cerveau et son cœur défiaient toute logique et savaient que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'expliquer maintenant, son travail serait le dernier de ses soucis.

Finalement il y avait une certaine logique, parce que Heero se sentait en danger.

Et le danger il fallait l'écarter où l'éradiquer.

Heero se sentait en danger, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il apprendrait à comprendre ?

-

- On ne veut pas les mêmes choses, Heero. Alors autant en rester là plutôt que se pourrir.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'on en reste là, moi. Je veux que tu restes là…

-

Tout ce que Heero savait était que là, maintenant, tout de suite, il ne voulait, ne devait pas revenir en arrière.

Duo tenta de se retourner pour partir mais Heero l'en empêcha, le pressant dans l'entrée, le bloquant de son corps nu, le piégeant dans un cocon de douceur en attendant que le désir les reprenne, ce langage intime qui comblait leur faim et les mettait sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Duo le regardait toujours avec gentillesse, bienveillance, comme si lui, Heero, faisait l'enfant. Ça l'enrageait de plus en plus. Heero se foutait de la douceur, là. Il voulait les flammes.

Que l'amitié aille se faire foutre. Que la douceur brûle et que l'hypocrisie cesse.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, juste là où il pouvait le faire craquer, il trichait mais on faisait ce qu'on pouvait pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il ne pouvait nommer mais sans lequel il se sentirait vide.

Et Duo battit des paupières, déterminé à ne pas fermer les yeux sur leurs problèmes.

Mais Heero était déterminé à ne pas le laisser fermer les yeux sur leur histoire.

-

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Heero.

- Je ne te le laisse pas non plus, Duo.

- Soit on change de classe.

- Soit…

-

Un baiser dans le cou, encore, plein d'une chose que Heero était normalement incapable d'éprouver, mais que pourtant tous ses gestes hurlaient à en devenir aphones, mais en aucun cas invisibles, peut-être même pour celui qui voulait tout quitter pour un malentendu, mal vu.

-

- Soit on revoit notre copie, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas possible, Heero.

-

Heero mordilla son menton en signe d'assentiment.

Au moment où ses lèvres allaient rejoindre celles d'un Duo sur le point de se maudire d'avoir encore été faible, le portable que Heero avait gardé dans une main s'était mis à sonner.

Devant le regard mi exaspéré mi résigné de l'Américain, Heero balança le portable de toutes ses forces contre le mur opposé, enlaça plus fort un Duo incrédule mais heureux à pleins bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, déboutonnant habilement sa chemise pour sentir sa peau nue.

Duo soupira contre ses lèvres et Heero lui vola son souffle.

-

Bien sûr ils étaient allés travaillés plus tard, ce n'était pas un conte de fée.

Mais ils y étaient allés avec une énergie écoeurante pour quiconque ne carburait pas à… ce qu'ils ne nommaient pas mais qui les rendaient heureux.

Ils avaient trouvé chaussures à leurs pieds... même s'ils avaient tendance à les écorcher un peu :)

Les meilleures chaussures étaient celles qui étaient faites après tout.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu surtout à toi petit Padawan !

A peluche'

Petite Mithy Noël ¤ Moselle vendredi, Bruxelles fin décembre, New York en Janvier :p ¤


End file.
